Love to Hate, Hate to Love
by Katryna Black
Summary: [DracoHermione]Series of sequential shorts that go together.
1. She's Beautiful, As Usual

**Title:** Love to Hate, Hate to Love

**Author:** Katryna Black

**Pairing:** DracoHermione

**Rating:** R, because Hermione has breasts in later chapters.

**Summary:** Series of shorts that really don't do well without the other. Like the people in an orgy. Or something.

**Author's Note:** Nothing belongs to me. JKR can even claim this fic. I don't care.

* * *

He never meant for it to happen. He never meant go against his blood. He never meant to love her.

The first time he noticed, or he remembered noticing, was in September of his sixth year. He was in the hospital wing after a nasty fall off of his broom during Quidditch practice. She was in the bed next to his, recovering from a summer cold.

The sun shone down on them, making the uncomfortably warm room even more so. Draco spent the afternoon scowling at the opposite wall. She, being more sensible in their situation, had kicked off the covers and was enjoying a good book.

Bored when the wall refused to return his scowl, he turned to the girl next to him with every intention of starting a "playful" banter but stopped short when something caught his eye.

Hermione Granger had nice legs.

"What are you staring at, Malfoy?" she snapped when she noticed him staring.

"Oh, nothing," he said, quickly recovering from his embarrassment. "Just wondering what it would be like if your legs were snapped in two."

"Male quean," she said, her lip rising in disgust.

"Mudblood," he shot back, knowing that he was better than her.

"It's a shame you can't come up with any new insults."

He growled, and decided that the wall was a better opponent. After all, it didn't fight back.


	2. With Bruises on Her Ego

**Title:** Love to Hate, Hate to Love

**Author:** Katryna Black

**Pairing:** DracoHermione

**Rating:** PG-13. If Titanic can get away with that rating and show nekkid breasts, then so can I! Only, mine is brief.

**Summary:** Series of shorts that really don't do well without the other. Like the people in an orgy. Or something.

**Author's Note:** Nothing belongs to me. JKR can even claim this fic. I don't care.

* * *

The war raged endlessly around them. Not that Draco had seen battle. Chosen as Lord Voldemort's heir, he was confined to the walls of Malfoy Manor so as not to be tainted by outsiders and influenced by Mudbloods. With Wormtail as his chaperone and the other Death Eaters as his only companions, Draco was bored easily. Not that that was any surprise to anyone who knew Draco.

His father called for him one evening after dinner, promising a pleasant surprise. Draco wondered briefly if that meant he would finally meet the man he called Master.

She was tied up and gagged and squirmed at her place on the floor. She stopped moving when Lucius placed his pointed, black boot on her neck.

"She was found near the Manor," Lucius said, refusing to look down at her. "Her comrades were killed, but I decided to spare her. You seem bored," he told his son. "Play with her, and then dispose of her."

Covered in blood, Hermione never looked so beautiful as she did in that vulnerable state.

"Have her taken to my rooms," Draco told Wormtail, bowing in thanks to his father. Sweeping from the room, he heard Wormtail petrify the poor girl and then levitate her so as to take her to his room.

When he retired for the night, he found her still petrified and tied up on his bed. She had been cleaned and all of her clothes had been removed.

"So you're here, eh?" he taunted, removing his robes so that he stood there in only his pants. Although she had no control of her body, her eyes still burned with obvious hatred.

"What shall I do with you, Mudblood?" he asked her, the gleam in his eyes dancing in delight. He crawled on top of her, straddling her hips with his thighs. He smiled when her muscles tensed as she fought to move. Gently, he brought his fingers to her lips, her cheek, her neck. His eyes watched his fingers as they trailed along her skin, coming to rest on her breast. As he ran his thumb over the hardening nipple, a sudden feeling of disgust slapped him hard in the face.

_Not like this._

He rolled off of her and sat on the side of the bed. His face hiding in one hand, he berated himself for not being able to take her. He had done it to so many women before now, so why…

Reaching for his wand, a drawer opened and a pack of cigarettes flew into his hand. While he lit one, his robes followed in a similar manner, landing on Hermione's body.

While he smoked, his mind skipped back and forth between thoughts.

_What the hell is wrong with you, man? How are you going to get her out of here? You should be ashamed of yourself! She's so beautiful._

She stirred slightly as the spell slowly wore off. He stood and made for the door.

"There's an invisibility cloak in the closet," he said, staring at the door. "I don't have a need for it, so you can have it. You can borrow those robes, but I expect you to return them when we meet again." Opening the door, he took one step out and, still not turning to look at her he said, "Use the garden path to get to the gate. Mother is the only one who uses it but she's already to bed." With that, he closed the door behind him.


End file.
